Are You Happy Now?
by idratherbesailing
Summary: (COMPLETE) Happiness is something not many people treasure until they lose it.Her life seems worthless, everything she enjoyed left her; Sora and Riku the two people she had grown to love left her in the world she hated, a world she wished she left.
1. Trying to Convince Them

Since most of you enjoyed I'm Always Here and the poem to this, This is the story to it. (I'm

always here was a one shot.) I may add some other things but blah blah ! Here's the story.

I don't own KH. There, happy?

* * *

Chapter 1: Trying to Convince Them

A girl at the age of sixteen sat on the white sandy beach admiring the waves that were soaking her feet. The girl had red hair and beautiful violet eyes. She wore a jean miniskirt and an orange tank top shirt. The girl heard footsteps coming by, so she turned around quickly.

"Hi ya Kairi!" It was only Selphie, Kairi's best friend. Selphie was an energetic, optimistic fifteen year old.. Even though the girl could be very annoying, Kairi still loved her, because she was the only one she could talk to.

"Hey Selphie. What's up?"

Judging by the way Kairi said this, Selphie knew something was wrong. Selphie took a deep breath, and sat next to Kairi.

"Kairi don't deny it. I know you're unhappy. And I know why. Look, sorry to say this but, Sora and Riku aren't coming back! I know-" Selphie's words caused Kairi to cry. Selphie stopped, and comforted her.

" I'm sorry Kairi. It's just..." Selphie tried to keep a strong voice. "You had to know that."

" Selphie, you're wrong! I know they're coming back! Just because you're giving up, doesn't mean that I am!"

Kairi jumped up and ran to a place far away from Selphie. Selphie shouted her name, but Kairi kept on running. She finally stopped at the papou tree.

_" Hey Kairi, do you think one day we could share a papou?" _

_"I don't know Sora. Why?"_

_"Well, because I like you."_

_"Really Sora?"_

_"Yeah Kairi. I don't know if you like me but..."_

_"Of course Sora. I'll share the papou fruit with you when you come back." _

Kairi stared at the papou fruits swaying back and forth. Their bright colors made them look so happy. The one thing that Kairi did not feel anymore. All because Sora and Riku left. They werethe one thing that made her smile. The one thing that made her laugh. The one thing that completed her.

* * *

I don't know if this is to short... what do u think? You can tell me in your review. Which you 

will right?

Ps- Juzlovnsora edited this.

* * *

**Well, here is my so called new and edited version... no need to review...**


	2. If Only You Didn't

Chappie 2 is here! and here it is!

* * *

Chapter 2: If Only You Didn't 

Kairi looked at the papou fruits. She pulled one off and stared at it. Seconds later, she squeezed it in the palm of her hand and threw it in the ocean. The yellow fruit drifted away from the horrible world the prisoner lived in and sank into the ocean. Kairi slid down. Why did she do that? It was because of Sora and Riku.

"If only you didn't leave," Kairi broke into tears. She covered her wet face with her sweaty hands.

"Kairi?" It was Selphie. She wasn't her energetic self anymore. She slowly walked over to Kairi.

" Look, I really didn't mean to hurt you... I miss them too!"

"But do you know how it feels when someone you love left you? Left you to wait for many years? And they promised they would come back. But did they? Have you ever felt that way Selphie?" Selphie looked at the ground.

"No, I haven't. But seeing how upset you are, I get the feeling!" Silence came upon the two friends. Kairi looked at the sunset. The purple sky reminded her of her key chain she gave to Sora. The orange remided her of her, Riku, and Sora talking about many different worlds. And the yellow, that reminded her of the heartless' deadly eyes.

"Kairi, please forgive me! Ok, I don't know how you feel! But please! Please forgive me!" It looked like Selphie was going to cry. Kairi looked back at the sparkling ocean. She got up and dusted herself off.

"Ok Selphie. But please, don't start talking about them," Selphie nodded at this. The two smiled at each other and walked home.

Later-

"So Kairi, got any secrets you're going to tell me?" Selphie asked with a smirk on her face. Kairi was over Selphie's just having a party.

"No... You?" Selphie turned a bright red. She told Kairi her secret. Once she told her a loud scream could be heard all the way to California.

"Kairi!" Selphie stuffed a sock in her mouth.

"Sorry Selphie! I never knew you liked Tidus!" Selphie turned red again. Kairi laughed loudly and walked over to Selphie's bed. On her bed was a photo album. Kairi opened up to see what was inside.

"Hey Kairi, do you mind if-" Kairi stopped turning the pages. There was a picture of Sora, Riku, and all of her friends at her tenth birthday party. Kairi blinked a few times, and shut the book tight.

"Sorry Kairi. I-"

"It's alright Selphie. You didn't mean to." Selphie smiled. She ran downstairs. Kairi followed her and they had fun the rest of the night.

It was morning and Kairi got up before Selphie did. Since she didn't want Selphie to wake up, she tiptoed quietly downstairs and out the front door. She stepped on the sand looking up at the sky to see its beautiful colors. Kairi walked around on the beach looking for shells. She didn't find one shell. Giving up hope, she decided to go back home. That was her plan before she saw something fly by her. She looked at it. It was a flower that caught her attention.She chased after it, and after awhile she finally got it.

She examined the flower. There was silver petals and a gold center. Kairi admired the flower greatly, so she put it in her hair. Noticing that the sun was already up, Kairi ran as fast as she could to Selphie's house before she would wake up. Luckily she was safe. She closed the door and sat on the couch while picking up the remote so she could watch Tv.

"Kairi, you're already up?" Selphie rubbed her eye with her oversized sleeve.

"Couldn't sleep that much. And it wasn't because of them." Selphie walked over to the couch and jumped on it.

Kairi was back home lying on her bed. It was as if she was lost in a trance. She turned on her other side and there was a stack of birthday cards from her last birthday. She pulled one out without looking. It was Sora's card. She smiled at his terribly skills on making homemade cards. She opened it and it said,

_"Happy Birthday Kairi! Hope this is your best birthday ever! _

Love , Sora

Ps- Just because your age has changed doesn't mean you should change your personality.

Besides, I love you for who you are."

Kairi smiled while wiping tears away. She threw the card on the ground and cried with her face in a pillow.

* * *

"Riku, do you know where we are?" Sora moaned. Since he was now sixteen, he had a different wardrobe. He wore a black jacket with a white shirt under with black shorts. He wore black and yellow shoes. His hair was still spiky, but a little lighter. The one thing that was the same was he still had his crown necklace. And he was still his goofy self. Riku on the other hand, was very different. 

Riku wore black jeans with holes in them. He had fingerless gloves now, and black sneakers. He wore a long jacket with a blue shirt underneath. He had his long silver hair in a ponytail, and this was the new Riku.

"No Sora, but-" He was cut off but Sora.

"I see the world exit! Now we can see Kairi again!"

"But Sora, she's my girlfriend." Sora was stunned by what Riku said. His girlfriend?

"So what if she's your girlfriend! I can still see her!"

"No you won't Sora. You want see anything else again. Riku raised his palm up and there was a huge light. Riku disappeared with a smirk.

"Riku!"

* * *

oooo... cliffy! Please review! But now, im gonna thank the people who reviewed last time! 

**SetsunaMew**: yes, I know the other one was short but hopefully this ones longer.

**JuzlovnSora**: YAY! You reviewed! I feel special! Thanks for the tips and editing it, I just

couldnt get it up because I put my version up first. But thank you for reviewing!

And thats it! BB!

See the little button down there? Well, what are u waiting for? Click it!

Soras Angel

* * *

**Once again. here is el new version of my story. not much done but sooner or later ill recreate the whole story...**


	3. Why?

Yay! Chappie three is here! And here it is! sorry i havent updated lately.

* * *

Chapter 3: Why? 

Kairi stretched from a long and helpful nap. She quickly got up and went downstairs.

"Let's see what's on Tv."

She grabbed the remote and turned to Channel 7.

"This just in. Tonight there will be a meteor shower. We would like to inform people that they should stay indoors from 6 o' clock to 9 o'clock tomorrow morning. That is all."

As the reporter continued on different subjects, Kairi sat wide-eyed staring at the screen.The reporter's words continued to play inher head. Finally, she stopped to think.It was possible that Sora and Riku could come back! She squealed with excitement and ran outside.

The only problem was, it was four minutes to six.

Not one creature set foot on the beach. Except Kairi, of course. She stuck her hand in the shallow end of the warm ocean, and looked up at the sky, seeing if anything was coming towards Destiny Islands. Nothing was coming close to land. Kairi stared at the sky as if she were a little child wondering what those big balls known as stars were. Suddenly, a small dot came into Kairi's view. It came closer and closer. Finally, she could figure out what the flying object was.

It was a gummi ship!

Kairi backed up so it could land.

'I can't wait till they come." Kairi thought of being reunited with Sora again.

The gummi ship landed in the water. The door slowly opened, and King Mickey stepped out. Kairi ran to him with a smile on her face. King Mickey waved to Kairi, but the king did not return the smile.

Then, someone else came out. Riku. He opened his arms so they could hug each other, but Kairi ran to the door. She looked inside to see if her one and only love was there. But he wasn't. Riku sighed and turned to the red head girl.

"Where's Sora?"

"Well, Kairi, I'm really sorry but..." Kairi waited for him to continue. "We found Sora dead."

Kairi closed her eyes and shook her head. She tried to take this all in. But, there was no possible that she could. Sora, the great keyblade master, dead?

"That's not true Riku! I know he's alive!" Kairi pushed Riku aside and ran as fast as she could possibly go and ignoring Riku shouting her name.

" It's not true. He can't be gone!" She said to herself over and over again. But soon she stopped. She stopped telling herself that what Riku said was a lie. She stopped hiding from Riku, and she soon went to sleep.

* * *

Rocks were piled up together. A hand was on top of the heavy objects. Suddenly the hand started moving. It tried to pushed all the rocks out of it's way and there was brown spiky hair sticking up. The rocks all tumbled down and Sora stood up with an angry expression. He walked over to the world exit and found out there was no more gummi ships left. Sora couldn't take it anymore. He just wanted to die now. His friend betrayed him, and now he lost his ticket back home. But that's what most people would say. 

Sora ran across the street and pushed the store doors open.

"Why, Sora what are you doing here?"

At the counter was a lady with brown hair and silver eyes.

"Caroline, can I borrow a gummi ship?"

"Of course Sora! But make sure you bring it back. That's the only one I have."

"Thanks so much Caroline!"

Caroline nodded and threw the keys to Sora.

Sora started the gummi ship and he was now on his way to Destiny Islands. But, sadly, he had no idea how to get there. Still, he held his head high and thought that he could still make it home by taking any fimiliar route. But, at the same time, he had doubts.

"Great. All I need now is to be struck in traffic." And he was.

"Why is life so miserable?" Sora hit his head on the wheel.

* * *

Well, I can tell this was really short. But its only so the story can go on. Alrite, please review! 

Btw. Id love to thank the people who reviewed last time but im really tired. C ya!

Soras Angel

See the button?

What are you waiting for?

CLICK IT!

* * *

**This i think i did some good editing. yay for me! anyway, once again, no need to review. unless u want to make me really happy. and a review could make me really happy!**


	4. Pain and Misery

I will try to make this chappie long! I have this problem with makin them short. Anywho, here it is! Ya, i feel like updating quickly.

* * *

Chapter 4: Pain and Misery 

"What?"

Kairi was back in her room. Was she sleep walking? While trying to figure out the solution, the door opened.

"Finally, you're up."

It was Riku. He walked over to her, and sat in a chair next to her bed.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. I found you sleeping next to the waterfall. So, instead of having you get kidnapped, I brought you here instead."

Kairi grunted and got up from her bed. She opened the windows and watched as birds played with each other peacefully. Kairi sighed with disappointment and closed the windows.

"Kairi, I'm sorry we couldn't help Sora. We just found him-"

" Found him where?"

"I can't remember where."

"When did you find him?"

"We found him yesterday."

Kairi glared at him. She stomped to the door and turned to Riku.

"Are you sure? Because if you're lieing I will never talk to you ever again. So, whenever you feel the time to confess, come to me." Kairileft the roomleaving Riku speechless."Stupid Riku."

* * *

Sora tried to find a way to entertain himself. He was stuck in the ship for what seemed like eternity. He just wanted to jump out the door. It justwasn't his day. 

"Could you please move?"

All the ships turned to him.

"Aw-"

The ships fired everything they had, and Sora dodged the best he could. Countless times he was hit, but he still didn't give up. That was until something went right through the windshill, and knocked Sora unconciouss.

* * *

After six hours of sleeping, Sora finally woke up. He was in a small cottage. Well that's what it seemed like to Sora. 

"Hi ya!"

Sora screamed loudly, and the girl giggled.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Sora asked, ashe tried to calmdownfrom the surprise wake up call he just recieved from the girl.

Again, the girl giggled. He was confused. He had no idea where he was, who the girl was, and what had happened earlier.

"No I'm not. Just checkin' if you're alive. My name's Lola. What's your's?"

"My name's Sora."

The girl gasped and smiled. Sora raised an eyebrow and got up from his bed.

"**_The_** Sora is at my house? Oh my gosh! Is there anything I can do?"

Sora stopped looking at the girl as if she were an insane freak.

"Anything? Well..."

* * *

"So, Kairi where do you want to go?" 

"I don't know Selphie. How about Bennigans?"

Selphie nodded in approval and they headed towards the restaurant.

* * *

As they walked in, they heard male voices shouting things like,"Chug! Chug! Chug!" 

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Selphie asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know. Let's check."

The girls walked over to the table where the boisterous sound was coming from and to their surprise,

"Riku! What are you doing?"

The boy looked up.

"Celebrating."

"Why? Shouldn't you be worrying about Sora's death?"

"Why?"

Kairi looked at Riku with a disgusted look. Kairi raised her hand and slapped him.

"You big,fat," Kairi tried to find the right word."Jerk! I never want to see you again!"

Selphie looked at Riku the same way Kairi did this morning and followed her friend.

"Kairi don't go!"

**-later-**

Kairi walked into the secret place.

_I'm so tired of being here._

_Surpressed by all my childish fears._

_And if you have to leave,_

_I wish that you would just leave._

_Cause your presence still lingers here,_

_And it won't leave me alone_

"Thanks a lot Sora.. My life is ruined."

_These wounds won't seem to heel, _

This pain is just to real,

There's just to much that time cannot erase.

"If only I never met you. Than everything would be easier. For everyone. For me."

_When you cried I'd wiped away all of your tears, _

When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears,

And I held your hands through all of these years but you still have.

All of me.

"Do you know how I've been feeling Sora?"

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light. _

But now I'm bound by the life you left behind.

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams.

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me.

Kairi took her sleeve and tried to erase the picture of her and Sora. But it didn't work.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, _

When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears,

And I held your hands through all of these years but you still have.

All of me.

"I tried to do everything for you. But I couldn't. I just want to forget you."

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone. _

But though your still with me,

I've been alone all along.

"But I can't. Because I love you."

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears,_

_And I held your hand through all of these years,_

_But you still have all of me._

* * *

The last part you may recognize because Chaos Angel999(I don't know if thats the right amount of nines) used it in her story. Hopefully I wont get killed. But I had to! It went along with the story! 

Anywho, I don't think this was short! WOOT! Sorry, I feel hyper.

Soras Angel

Do you like the button?

Well, you better.

Why?

Cause Im makin you click it!

* * *

**I didn't do that much but it kinda changed the chapter. alrite, bb.**


	5. Someone Wants Revenge

Sorry for the very long wait! I was busy watching the Olympic trials. YAY FOR KARA JOYCE! ahem Im combining chapters 6 and 5 because I don't know. Here it is!

* * *

Chapter 5: Someone wants revenge. 

"Anything?" Sora asked raising an eyebrow.

"Anything for the great Sora!"

"Okay..." Sora had a lot of things he wanted her to do, but there was one that he definitly had to ask her.

Later-

"Alright, is it set Lola?" Sora walked over to the repaired ship. Lola and Sora had been working on it for hours. Lola replied with a joyful, "Yep."

"Okay. Thanks so much Lola. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Lola shook her head. "Nope. Just do what you have to do." Sora smiled and got in the gummi ship. He started the engine and flew off. There was no traffic. Just one problem, what direction should he take to get to Destiny Islands?

* * *

"I'm fine Selphie. But thanks for helping me out," Kairi walked to Selphie's door. 

"Okay. Well, you better go then. Remember, if you need anything, just call me." Kairi walked down Selphie's front porch and started to jog to her house. When she got there, there was a message on her answering machine.

"Kairi, please pick up. It's Riku. I'm sorry for my behavior and," He paused. Kairialmost erased the message but there was more,"Look, meet me by the papou tree tonight. Please be there." Kairi didn't want to hurt Riku's feelings, so she decided to go.

"Riku?"

"Kairi? I'm so glad you came." Kairi crossed her arms in disbelief.

"What do you want Riku?" Kairi was obviously not in the mood.

"Look, I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. Please forgive me." Kairi said nothing. Riku turned to the tree and pulled off one of the fruits.

"What are you doing?" Kairi stared at Riku, then the fruit.

"Kairi, we should share one. I love you. And now that Sora's out of the way..."

"Stop it Riku! You're scaring me! Just put it down and then we can go back doing what we regularly do."

" I know you want to." Riku walked closer to Kairi.She became very scared.Kairi screamed and kicked Riku in the stomach. She ran as fast as her tired legs would allow her. And Sora just arrived at the perfect time.

" Yes! I'm here! I can't wait to see Kairi!" Sora stepped out of the gummi ship. He saw Kairi running away from something.

" Kairi!"

" Go away Riku!" Sora knew that Riku had done something to Kairi. But what did Riku exactly do? Anger flowed through his body. Well, whatever he did, Sora was going to get him back.

Sora tried toforget howmuch he hated Riku by taking a walkalong the beach and noticing the changes of his hometown. But he just get his minf off of that subject. Anger boiled inside of him, wanting to escape from his body, and attack the next person who walked by. But, he kept it inside, where no one could see it.

"There's gotta be a way to find out what's going on," Sora said out loud. "I gotta find Kairi!"

"I don't think so Sora," Sora turned around to see who it was.

" Riku!"

" Kairi thinks you're dead," Riku began. "Evertime she'll see you she's going to think it's a bad dream. Or she's crazy. Remember, her mom already died."

"Why did you tell her that?" Sora's shouted at Riku.

"I thought you were dead. But obviously you aren't. But it doesn't matter. Kairi's mine!" Riku walked over to Sora, and pushed him to the ground.

" Great, now what am I going to do?" Sora dragged his feet home. Would his parents remember him? Do they still want him? Many thoughts raced through his mind.

Kairi sat on a stool on front of her mirror.

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long.That I've come to believe my soul's a mirror itself.  
All the little pieces falling, shattered.  
Sharp to me, to sharp to put back together.  
To small to matter.  
But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces. _

Tears formed in Kairi's eyes.

_If I try to touch her,  
Then I bleed, I bleed.  
And I breathe, I breathe no more  
_  
Pain, sadness, and other emotions formed inside of her. She couldn't handle anything anymore. Her mom died and now the love of her life was gone. It was hard to believe.

_Take a breath and I try to draw from this spirit's wealth.  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lied to me, convinced me that I've been sick forever.  
And all of this will make sense when I get better. _

Kairi stood up and kicked the stool.

_But I know the difference.  
Between myself and my reflection.  
I just can't help but to wonder.  
Which one of us do you love?  
_  
Kairi punch her mirror. She dropped to the floor and watched the blood drip down from her hand. She cried even harder now. After awhile, she soon passed out.

_And I bleed, I bleed  
And I breathe, I breathe no more. _

"Mom? Dad? Anyone home?" Soraslammed the front door, not caring if it would make a loud sound.

"Sora? Is that really you?" A girl walked out of the darkness. She brown pigtails with two high buns in the shape of a heart. She had bangs that hid her joyful blue eyes. She looked exactly like Sora.

"Laura?" Sora walked up to her and hugged her.

"Where have you been? Riku said you were dead. But I didn't believe him." Laura looked up at her older brother. Sora made his hands turn into fists.

"Where's mom and dad?" He asked while walking into the family room.

"On a business trip. Oh, by the way, I really shouldn't be telling you this but," Laura looked both ways and put her hand by her mouth as if she was telling a secret. "While you were gone, Kairi talked about you a bit to much. And I mean it. I was getting sick and tired of hearing your name!" Sora stared at Laura. His cheeks became as red as a cherry. Laura walked to her room while whistling. Sora followed her.

Sora pulled on her shirt. "Hey, did she say anything?"

"Yeah," She turned on her heels. "She used to love you, but now that you're dead, she's hating life. You were the only thing that made her smile. You brought joy and happiness to her! Heck, you bring it to everyone! It's getting real hard for her." Sora stared at the ground. He wouldn't cry. He walked upstairs and opened his bedroom door. Everything was the  
same. Sora took his remote for his stereo and pressed play.

* * *

I liked this chapter. The song, "Breathe no more" is evanescence's. Sora, Kairi, and Riku are not mine. BUT I HAVE LAURA! alright reviews. 

**Juslovnsora:** I see what you mean. I hope this good. In the meantime, have a sora doll!

**Kairi&Sora4eva:** Thank you! Have a Kairi doll!

aw, thank you very much! Have an ansem doll to burn!

Review  
He's gettin lonely down there.  
I bet youre lonely too.  
Meet, your new friend!

REVIEW BUTTON!

* * *

**not too many changes but enough to satisfy me.**


	6. Laura's Plans

Oh my God, I have not updated in a million years!!!! But now I am! Yeah, school's been rough and I have been doing a lot after school stuff and a lot of homework because Mr. P got ran over by an ice skate, hurt his muscle, and we all had a substitute for 2 weeks. But, I can't be that stubborn, can I? Well, yes, but that's not the point, just read the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: Laura's Plans

"Sora, are you ever going to leave your room?" Laura asked. Sora stared out his window not even hearing a word his sister was saying because he had put the volume all the way up. Laura opened the door and turned off the music. Sora looked towards his stereo.

"What do you want?" Sora walked out of his room and down the stairs. Laura rushed behind him.

"Well, you were looking upset, and I sat downstairs in the den and thought of some ways to get Kairi to believe that you are alive! There not that great but we could try, and-" Sora cut her off saying, "It would never work. Riku has made her believe that I'm dead. And it worked."

"But, Sora! What about school? You two go to the same school!"

"I'll transfer to a new one."

"But," Laura tried to find something to say but she couldn't think of anything to convince him.

"I don't get it. Why do you care so much?" Laura had no idea how to answer Sora's question. It always annoyed Laura when he asked challenging questions.

"I don't know. I guess, I shouldn't but into your life all the time. Sorry, I was just trying to make you happy. Nothing I ever do goes right." Laura trudged back upstairs to her room, leaving Sora staring at the ground with no emotion in his eyes. He looked up at Laura's door with a sigh and walked towards the computer.

Blood stained the white carpet floor that Kairi had fallen asleep on last night. She opened her eyes slowly and pulled herself up. Kairi rubbed her head, and something that felt like a cut on her hand. Indeed it was, the cut that she had gotten last night from smashing her mirror. She looked at the sharp edges of the glass, feeling guilty. She carefully ran downstairs to fetch a broom and garbage can. After a while of searching her house, she ran back upstairs and cleaned the mess.

"There," She said while looking at her floor that had no glass on the floor. Forgetting about the blood, Kairi went through her closet to find a nice outfit to wear since she was going to go to church. She pulled out a t-shirt and pants that were both baby blue. Along with that, she wore a jean jacket. She quickly brushed her hair and teeth and ran downstairs to put her shoes on.  
Kairi opened her front door and decided that she would walk to the church since she had enough time.

Kairi opened the church doors and saw that hardly anyone was there, which made Kairi smile. She walked all the way down the aisle to the first pew. She kneeled and started to pray.

_Morning glow, morning glow,  
Starts to glimmer when you know,  
Winds of change are set to blow,  
And sweep this whole land through,  
Morning glow is long past due._

"Lord, I have lost someone very dear in my life, his name is Sora, "

_Morning glow, fill the earth,  
Come and shine for all your worth, We'll be present at the birth,  
Of old faith looking new,  
Morning glow is long past due._

Tears started to form in Kairi's eyes. As she talked, Laura and Sora walked in.

"Alright, Sora, just follow the plan, ok?" Sora nodded.

"By the way, sorry for butting in your social life. And thanks for listening to my plan"  
Sora stared at Kairi.

'Her hair is so long and smooth and-' Sora's thought s were interrupted by Laura.

"Go already! And make sure she doesn't see you or else we're in trouble." Sora still didn't get the point of the plan if Kairi couldn't see him. But, he had faith in his little sister.

_Oh, morning glow,  
I'd like to help you grow,  
We should have started long ago_.

"Please take care of Sora up there. You are really going to like him. He's the best friend anyone could ever have," Kairi continued. Sora stopped and tried to repeat what Kairi had said about him in his head. He softly smiled and realized that he had to do whatever he could to make Kairi believe that he was not dead.

_So, morning glow, all day long,  
while we sing tomorrow's song,  
Never knew we could be so strong,  
But now it's very clear,  
Morning glow is almost here._

Sora quickly put an envelope behind Kairi. He looked at her and hoped for the best. He walked back to Laura, who was sitting in the last pew.

"Do you think she'll actually read the letter?" Laura was quite sure herself, but nodded yes.

"Lord, please give this message to Sora. Tell him that he was the only one I loved."

_Morning glow, by your light,  
We can paint the new day bright,  
And the phantoms of the night, __Will fade into the past, Morning glow is here at last_.

Kairi was done. She got up and noticed something. There was an envelope addressing it to her. She picked it up and opened it. It said:

_Kairi,  
I know Riku has made you believe that I am dead. But that's all a lie. Please believe me._

_Sora_

Kairi looked at the note in disbelief. It did look like Sora's handwriting, but it couldn't.  
Sora was dead. Kairi tore up the note.

"You can't fool me Riku," Kairi stated to no one. Sora and Laura had left the church immediately when they saw Kairi rip up the note.

"You said it would work, Laura!" Laura stared at the ground.

"Not everything goes as I planned," she mumbled. Sora walked off. Laura followed him. Until, she heard Kairi shout her name. Laura stopped in her tracks.

"Hey Laura, you came by the church to pray for Sora too?" Kairi asked. Laura nodded her head, obviously lieing. "I'm really sorry."

"It's ok. Accidents happen and there's nothing you can do about them. But thanks"  
Laura waved goodbye to Kairi and walked home. She slammed the door.

"Ok Sora, I think I may have another idea."

* * *

Man, I've been working on this for hours! "Morning Glow" is not mine, it's from the play,  
"Pippin". TIME TO THANK PEEPS!

Juzbeeinme: You changed your user name! Sorry. I hope I explained things better in this chapter. Here's a keyblade!

Zilly: I hope he's a good friend! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Have Goofy's shield! Goofy: I need that.  
Me: No you don't!

SoranKairiForever!!: I updated! Don't hurt me! Jk. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and you get a King Mickey Doll!

I hope to see more people click on the purple button to review my horrible story. He's getting REALLY lonely down there. I think I should stop now.

Soras Angel


	7. What Sora Thinks

Chapter 7 is here after like millions of years! I can't believe it! But I can believe that you guys just want to read the chapter and here it is!

* * *

Chapter 7: What Sora Thinks

"Ok Sora, I may have another plan." Laura had a determined look on her face. Boy, I missed that. Well, I missed a lot of stuff. Laura continued to yap, and then I cut her off.

"Laura, listen. Face it, it's never going to work. We discussed this earlier. Remember?"

"Please Sora! I really think this next plan of mine will make Kairi believe that you are alive! I promise!" Laura always kept her promises. I gave in. There was no point in arguing with the stubborn fourteen- year old. So, once again, we sat down and went over the plans.

As Laura talked, I was being pulled away by my own thoughts. What if this doesn't work? What if Kairi sees me and then think she's going crazy? And then I went way off topic...

'Kairi, such a beautiful name... Such beautiful hair, and eyes, and face, and-'

"Sora! Do you understand the plan?" I shook my head. Laura decided that we should go to sleep. But I kept on thinking about her, Kairi. And if I did fall asleep, my dreams would be about her.

I was obviously in love.

The next morning, Laura slept in. I was left alone for the morning. I trudged to the den, tipping over sometimes since I wasn't fully awake. I stopped and saw a picture. It was a picture of Kairi and me. We were only nine then. Everything was perfect. I knew that I had to do whatever it takes to get Kairi back. Now, I was awake.

"Poor Laura. Hope she'll get better soon." Kairi walked along the sandy, white beach. She stopped and looked at her reflection. There she saw an unhappy girl. She saw the person she was trying to run away from. Tears formed in her eyes, and slowly they fell down her soft cheek.

'_Sora's dead, Kairi.' _

"No. No, he's not. He's still in my heart." Kairi softly whispered to the crying girl that, sadly, was her reflection. She looked up at her surroundings, and saw that Selphie was right by the waterfall. Kairi knew that she could get some help from her best friend. She walked over to the brunette, and Kairi sat down next to her.

"Hi ya, Kairi! How are you feeling? Did you get over that incident at the restaurant?" Kairi hesitated for a moment. She took some time to realize how she truly felt. Well, Kairi felt angry, perturbed, in pain, and she didn't feel completed. _'Sora made up the rest of me'_ But she couldn't really tell her that.

"No, Selph, I'm not over it, and it may take some time before I forgive him." Selphie looked at Kairi with a concerned face. She sighed. All the sudden, her face lit up.

"Hey Kairi, you know what Saturday is, right?"

"Um... Saturday?" Selphie looked at her friend with an eyebrow arching up.

"Kairi, you are pathetic! Thinking that Saturday was Saturday! It's the dance! Maybe that will make you forget all of this drama," Kairi looked down, " Oh come on, Kairi! When was the last time you went to a dance? Since like, forever! Now you are going to that dance, and I don't care if I have to drag you out. Who knows? Maybe you'll find a cute boy." Selphie winked at Kairi when she said her last words. She picked herself up and had another thing to say.

"By the way, you can come shopping with me tomorrow if you want. We can get really cute outfits!" Kairi thought of the idea of getting a new wardrobe. She smiled and walked off with Selphie, talking about some random things. Little did they know that someone was spying on them.

"Perfect. Mission complete." Laura crept out of the bushes and pulled out her walkie talkie.

"Ok, Sora? I just got information from Kairi. Over," Laura waited for a few minutes to hear a response from me. "I said over." She repeated with an aggravated tone. I sat behind her silently, looking at the idiot that sat before me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I was related to the world's biggest idiot to ever live in the universe. I was thinking of telling her that I was behind her, but that would ruin my chance of having fun.

I thought of what Laura was afraid of. Random things popping out? Nah... She is a random thing that pops out, so why would she be scared of her own kind? I saw a caterpillar. It was rather large and it sat upon a leaf. I picked up the stem and let it glide along her shoulder.

If only I took a picture of what her face looked like! It was hilarious. The creature crawled around her neck and came into her view. There, she breathed silently to control herself, but it didn't work out so well. Her eyes became very wide, and she was trying to get it off of her. It looked like she was doing the monkey dance. Moving her arms everywhere to get the insect off. And what was I doing? Laughing my butt off on the ground. When Laura turned around and saw that I was there, I laughed even harder. She simply sighed, and threw the caterpillar at me. Wet goo got all over my shirt, and now she was laughing harder. I made a disgusted face, and then smiled. This was what I missed out on. I could have had fun times like this with Kairi, If I wasn't gone for two years. I got up. Laura had a rather large smile on her face, almost reaching her ears.

"So was that the plan?" Laura shook her head and then explained.

"No, it was not. Because if it was the plan, well then I broke my promise. All I did was found out some information. And this was very helpful information. The plan is delayed because I heard that there is a dance on Saturday. Do you know what that means?" I thought about what she said and then gave in.

"This means that you can make up to Kairi, and everyone will see! Then she wont think she's lost it!" Her plan didn't really make any sense, but I couldn't just say that. I agreed to do what she planned. This was going to be a fun weekend.

"Kairi, what do you think of this dress?" Selphie walked out of the dressing hut wearing the perfect dress for her. It was a yellow halter dress with ruffles on the end. A flower was pinned in her hair.

"Selph, that dress was made for you!"She squealed like a little school girl, and then pushed Kairi into the dressing hut. It took her some time to put the dress on and make her hair nice. Later, she came out wearing a purple off the shoulder dress that cut at my knees. On her feet were purple high-heeled shoes, and her hair was up in a bun. She spun once, and then saw her reflection. No longer stood an unhappy crying girl. Instead, a beautiful, confident girl stood before her. Kairi smiled and didn't even wait for Selphie's thoughts. She quickly changed and bought the dress.

Saturday came by quickly, and I was ready for the dance. And so was someone else.

"Ok, Riku, you look perfect!" Tidus exclaimed. Riku looked at the job that his new friend did, and then complimented Tidus.

"So why are you going to the dance again?" Riku gave Tidus the 'You are an idiot if you don't know why' look. Soon, Tidus got the message. Riku looked at himself in the mirror again. He smiled.

"This is going to be the perfect night."

I got out of my car and looked through the window to see the dance. I walked back to my car, and thought. I could be ruining my one chance to get Kairi back. I straighten my back and walked in.

I searched for Kairi, and after a few hours I gave up trying. I got up from my chair, and hung my head low, feeling ashamed. I heard a creek from the door and looked up. I couldn't believe it. The girl that stood at the door, dressed in the most beautiful dress I had ever seen, was the girl of my dreams, Kairi. I rushed over, but someone else was there before me.

"Hi, Kairi. Can I get you something?" I hadn't heard that voice in a long time, and I didn't want to hear it ever again. That voice belonged to my competition, Riku. Kairi faked a smile and walked with him. If only I could be the one walking with Kairi.

Kairi sat alone at the table, gazing at the people around her. This was my chance. I got up and walked over to her. I stood behind her. I tapped her shoulder, and she turned around quickly. When she saw me, it felt like time stopped. We stared at each other for what seemed to be eternity.

"Sora?" She gasped. The next thing she did was somewhat expected.

She fainted in her chair.

* * *

**Omg, my hands are KILLING me. Oh well, thats the price you pay when waiting forever to write the next chapter. Btw, im really sorry for taking forever. School was one excuse and then, the worst of all. I had the evil WRITERS BLOCK. Not a fun thing to have. Well, im glad I got this done. Anyway, time for thanking those who reviewed!**

**Princess Kairi:** aww... thank you soo much for the nice comment! Anyway, here it is the update you have been waitng for! Have a sticker with a sora on it that says im a patient! Actually, take a whole bunch!

**Xarli:** thank you for the oh so wonderful support! it made me feel special! Here, have a riku doll to do whatever u want with it!

**All right you guys, I wish to see more reviews from everybody but NO flames.. Im rather sensitive...** **So, now you must be wondering, what shall I do next? Well, I have a job for you. Click on that button on the bottom and send me a review thanks!**


	8. Finale

Hey everybody! I'm back from a really long vacation from writing! Well, now is the final chapter of my story.  
Are you happy now, Princess Kairi, that I finally updated? I think that was one of the most corniest things I've said in my life.

* * *

Chapter 8: Finale 

Kairi's Point of view

"Sora?" I couldn't believe it. This couldn't be real. Sora was dead, wasn't he? This was too much. I must be going nuts. I didn't know what to do. So, I fainted.

Sora's Point of view

I knew something like this would have happened. This wasn't good. And neither was the fact that Riku was coming over. This isn't my lucky day, is it?

"Sora! What did you do?" Riku started to question me. "Why are you near my Kairi?"  
Riku exaggerated, "my". Oh God, this again. In someways, I felt sorry for Riku.

"Why do you say she's your's? How do you know how she feels? I saw the way you treated her!" Riku was just asking for it.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Sora. You just want her for yourself. Face it!  
You're jealous because Kairi loves me and not you!" Riku folded his arms with a smirk on his face. All of his "followers" imitated Riku.

That threw me off. My anger started to boil up again. I felt so angry, that I couldn't hold it in. I just bursted.I punched Riku in the nose, and then I punched him in the eye. He stumbled back into table. As he got up, blood trickled down his face.

"That's it, Sora! I'm going to kill you!" Riku tried to get up, but he fell back down.  
Everyone stared at us and gasps could be heard. I tuned around and saw that many people seemed to be frozen. I knew that this was my curtain call.

I was about to leave, but then I saw Kairi limply lying in her chair. She couldn't stay here. The place was a mess. In my head, I tried to think of every possibility there was.

'Bring her to her house? Her mom would kill me. Hide her somewhere? That's even more dangerous!'

After a few minutes of thinking, I picked Kairi up and placed her in the back of my car. She layed silently in the back. I smiled. She looked so peaceful. I just wanted to watch her for the rest of my life, but I had to keep my eyes on the road.

I pulled into my driveway, and I saw that a few lights were on. Laura must have been in her room. That meant Ihad a place to put Kairi. I pulled the red-head out of my car and brought her to the den. I placed her limp body on the couch and examined her. Her hair was up in a bun, and her bangs fell on her face. Her lips were a deep red. She wore lilac eyeshadow and mascara. Kairi looked so beautiful. I chuckled.

'She looks beautiful all the time!' I thought.

I pushed myself up from the couch. Slowly, I left the room to get her some water for when she wakes up.

_The room was vacant and white. I have never felt so alone in my left. All because Sora left me. Why Sora? Why did you leave? My thoughts disappeared, for I heard someone._

_**If I, should stay I would only be in your way.  
So I'll go, but I know,  
I'll think of you every step of the way.  
**_

_"I didn't. I would never leave you, Kairi." I turned around and saw those blue, calm eyes that I missed so much. The brunette walked up to my shaking figure and wrapped his arms around me._

_**And I will always love you.  
Will always love you,  
You, My darling you.**_

_Even though I felt my cheeks get warm because of embarrassment, I felt as if everything was normal. Sora smiled at me. How I missed that smile of his._

**_Bitter sweet memories That is all I'm taking with me.  
So goodbye, please don't cry.  
We both know I'm not what you need _**

_"Are you really here, Sora? Please tell me you are!" I pleaded. Hot tears started to form in my eyes._

_"I'm here, Kairi. I'm here," he whispered, trying to calm me down, "Don't worry."_

_My angel's soothing voice calmed me down. I looked up at him as he brushed away my tears. Sora pulled me closer. I felt my eyes close. He put a hand on my face and brought it to his._

_**And I will always love you.  
I will always love you.**_

_All of the sudden, he started to loose his form. I tried to grab the remains of his disappearing body, but it was too late. He was gone. The love of my life was truly gone. I fell to my knees and cried. My vision blurred, and I then blacked out._

"Kairi? Kairi? Are you awake?"

That was his voice. I sat up and looked at the boy who was, amazingly, sitting in front of me.

"Sora?" I was so speechless that I could only mouth his name. I swallowed and took a deep breath.

**I hope life treats you kind,  
And I hope you have all you dreamed of.  
And I wish you joy and happiness,  
But above this, I wish you love.**

"Are you really here?" I stroked his face. It was so soft.

"Yeah, Kairi. I was always here. Dumb Riku just wanted to have you for himself. I almost did die, but I guess I was really lucky." And so was I to be near the only person who I loved. My thoughts were interrupted by his question.

"Now, Kairi, is it true that you would rather want to be with Riku? Because if you do, then I'll let you walk out that door and you can be with him for rest of your life and live happily ever after. But if you want to be with me, well," he paused. "I'll be there to catch you when life breaks." I smiled. It looked like someone memorized his poetry.

"I would never want to be with Riku. To be honest with you, I've had a crush on you ever since we were little," I confessed. His face seemed relieved right after I said that.

"Thank you, Kairi." I felt like I was going to cry. Not because I was sad because I made the wrong choice, or any dumb reason like that, it was because I was happy. Happy to be with Sora.

Sora opened his mouth to say something, but then I did the unexpected. I kissed him.

**And I will always love you**

It was the best feeling ever. The kiss was light at first, but then Sora relaxed and kissed me back. This was truly a momentousmoment for me.He pulled away and gave me one of his famous smiles.

**I will always love you**

"I love you, Kairi," said Sora.

That was just what I wanted to hear from him. And what did he want to hear from me? I knew exactly what he wanted.

"I love you too," I looked into his blue eyes.

"Holy Chicken! They are finally together!" Laura stared at us, wide eyed, probably not believing what she saw. Then, she smiled.

"Well, I guess everybody's happy now," Sora smiled. "All because of me and my brilliant plans." And then he rolled his eyes as I giggled.

But Laura was right. I couldn't wait to go back to my normal life. I was finally happy now. We all were. But deep down, I had a feeling that someone wasn't. But who could it be?

? Point of view

"Why, Kairi? Why did you choose him and not me?"

**I will always love you.**

The end

* * *

and that my friends, is the end! YAY! IM FINALLY FINISHED WITH THIS THING! 

the song that was in this chapter was "I Will Always Love You" by Whitney Houston, a wonderful singer. i know that it doesnt fit with the story, but i REALLY wanted to use it.

i just want to thank two people very quickly and they would be **Princess Kairi** for supporting through the whole story, and **Juzlovnsora**. She helped me edit my story and gave me some helpful tips on how to improve my work. So, special thank you to both of you! and now for review corner!

**Carbuncle: **flames are truly evil. and thank you for putting me in your imaginary book. and the pocky! DONT FORGET THE POCKY! YAY! sorry... you get.. donalds really weird hat!

**somewhatcrazyhappyperson:** welll, i have updated for you! is it soon enough for you? anyway, you get a 5 pounds of pocky!

**Princess Kairi: **ill take the sailor moon and goofy doll thank you! Sailor moon's my favorite. i have finally updated now, and well, thats it. its over. ok.. you get everything sora-ish. that includes, games, pencils, cups, bed spreads, pillows, curtains... um.. and everything else!

**Hey! just wonderin before you click on the review button (which im sure you will right? right? RIGHT!) and leave, how would you guys like an epilouge or sequel?**

**tell me in your review! oh, and im also writing a story where Sherlock Holmes meets Sora... whatever his last name is.. rather random choice, isnt it? that will becoming upsoon!**

**so have fun writing me a review! which you will right?**


End file.
